Just Sitting Here
by Jackiwi
Summary: Jack, sam and a sunset! Speaks for itself, really.


Disclaimer: Stargate, it's characters and such are not mine! It all belongs to Double secret, Gekko and MGM. This story is my own, and was not written to break any copyright laws; it is purely for fan enjoyment!  
  
Author's note: This was inspired by a nice sunny day (the first after a week of almost non-stop rain! Typical British weather!) Its yet another cabin story( and was written when I should really have been revising, but any-who! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what ya think.! (please!)  
  
Just sitting here  
  
The suns orange and golden rays stretch out and cover everything in sight with a glow that only comes with the end of a beautiful day. A cool breeze takes the edge of the heat and a damp/fresh smell fills the air.  
  
In the distance the low hum of traffic can be heard, but not enough to cover the happy songs of nearby birds sitting in the trees, hoping for an evening meal.  
  
I sit on the dock of his cabin, watching the reflection of the sunset on the water, with a mug of coffee cradled in my hands, the steam gently rising off of, dancing before me and then disappearing.  
  
Behind me I hear the door slide open and then close again. His footsteps are heavy on the old wood, and it lets out a gentle moan under his weight. He sits down next to me, pulling me into his embrace. My head rests on his shoulder, as his scent fills my lungs and sets my heart alight. Sometimes I wish he didn't have this effect on me. That I could just get up and walk away. Other times I just want to be next to him, feel his mere presence make my skin tingle, and my heart race.  
  
But on nights like this, as the sun slowly sinks and twilight brings its stars, as Jack O'Neill holds me in his arms, telling me without a word, more than words can say, I realise I have him. He is everything. He's my everything.  
  
"Hey, Sam?" He asks, his voice rich with love and ease, nothing like the Jack I used to know. The Colonel. His voice was always full of hidden pain and old emotional scares that were well disguised beneath something else.  
  
"Yeah?" My head leaves his shoulder so that I can meet his eyes, eyes that you could drown in.  
  
"Lets do this every night. for the rest of our lives."  
  
My mind soundly comes alive. Is he.? I have to know for sure.  
  
"Jack? Are you.proposing?"  
  
He's eyes shine with glee, and his hands tighten around my waist as a smile spreads across his lips.  
  
"Yep. Yep, that's what I'm doing. Look, Sam, You know I'm not good with.. well, emotional stuff. But, I love you. You're all I want, and." He begins to struggle with what he wants to tell me. "I get this feeling when I'm with you, its something I've never felt before. I.. I guess what I'm trying to say here is, please be my wife?"  
  
"What, no ring!" I mock as I notice the distinct lack on one. The tension lifts for a moment as he replies, " Is that a yes?" He face full of hope.  
  
A silence falls between us, but inside every sense and feeling is alive and screaming. I look back at the water, and think just for a second how it would be. He's strong arms always there to hold me whether I need them or not. His voice bringing me to life every day. He's body and soul sleeping next to mine every night. I smile to myself as I make my decision.  
  
I turn back to him, his face full of uncertainty.  
  
"Well?" He asks, nervously. I place one hand on his face, and instantly I feel the stubble beneath my fingers. But that doesn't bother me.  
  
"Yes, Jack. I'd be honoured to be your wife." I laugh though tears that just appeared out of nowhere. He breathes a sigh of relief and takes my face gently in his hands, placing a delicate yet passionate kiss on my lips. Then, wiping away my tears with his thumbs he pulls me tightly into his body, claiming me to himself and protecting me from the world around us.  
  
I only hear his mumbled "Thank you" before I Feel my body soar, riding the wave of emotion that takes me to a whole new world.  
  
THE END 


End file.
